Shattered Into Piece of Peace
by cyberpandaa
Summary: Matematika, jika dilihat dengan benar, bukan hanya memiliki kebenaran, tapi juga keindahan yang agung - keindahannya dingin dan keras, seperti halnya seni patung. dan Namjoon menemukan hal itu pada Jungkook. [BTS/BANGTAN BOYS - NAMKOOK]


_**Seoul, Juni 2027**_

Telinganya masih terus mendengar rekaman itu berulang-ulang, mencari di mana letak kesalahan yang harus dia perbaiki. Dia tahu bahwa orang yang bersangkutan sudah lelah karena diminta rekaman berulang kali di bagian yang sama, tapi Namjoon tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin lagu ini bagus, dia tidak mau lirik dan melodi yang dibuatnya berjam-jam menjadi sia-sia karena si penyanyi tidak bisa menyampaikan pesan yang dia maksud lewat lagu ini.

Namjoon terkekeh kecil ketika mendengar ada yang menerebos masuk ke dalam studionya tanpa permisi. Sudah bisa ditebak siapa orangnya, lagipula hanya orang itu diperusahaan ini yang mengetahui kode pintu studionya.

"Kau ingat kalau hari ini kita akan makan malam, 'kan?" Hoseok bersandar di sisi meja yang kosong di samping Namjoon, "kau tidak boleh melewatkannya lagi kali ini." Dia memutar kursi Namjoon dengan kakinya agar Namjoon menghadap ke arahnya dan melemparkan sekotak susu.

Namjoon kembali terkekeh, merasa lucu dengan sikap Hoseok. Dia menangkap susu itu dan meminumnya. "Aku lupa. Comeback semakin dekat, Man. Aku harus menyiapkan lagu untuk comeback berikutnya. Aku tidak bisa ikut kalian."

Hoseok tidak menanggapinya, dia tidak mau Namjoon melewati hari ini lagi sebab laki-laki itu sudah sering sekali absen dari acara makan malam. "Hari ini Papa ikut," Hoseok sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, ingin melihat bagaimana raut wajah Namjoon, dan benar saja raut wajahnya berubah total. "Dia ingin kau datang."

Namjoon menatap Hoseok sebentar, mencari kebenaran di matanya. Kemudian dia membenarkan posisi kursinya, menyimpan data-datanya dan mematikan komputer. "Ayo."

Hoseok sebenarnya sering merasa bersalah jika sudah bawa-bawa Papa untuk menarik Namjoon keluar dari RKIVE – studio milik Namjoon, karena dia tahu Namjoon pasti akan luluh jika Hoseok sudah membawa Papa dalam permasalahan mereka, dan memang itu satu-satunya cara yang paling ampuh untuk membuat Namjoon keluar dari studio miliknya tanpa perlu argumentasi tidak penting. Walaupun sebenarnya dia bisa saja sedikit memohon dan banyak beragumentasi agar Namjoon ikut malam ini, tapi hal itu melelahkan mengingat dia baru saja selesai melatih koreo baru pada salah satu boygroup di perusahaan ini dan, memang benar, hari ini Papa memang ingin bertemu dengan Namjoon.

Perasaan bersalah dalam diri Hoseok menhilang ketika Namjoon menggandeng tangannya keluar dari studio.

"Kudengar ada pelatih baru." Ujar Namjoon saat mereka berada di dalam lift, menuju lantai satu karena semua staff yang diundang untuk malan malam berkumpul di sana.

"Baru apanya," Hoseok memutar mata, Namjoon terlalu lama mendekam di studio sehingga tidak tahu siapa yang baru saja masuk ke tim inti perusahaan. "Sudah sejak awal tahun ini. Dia punya sekolah dance awalnya dan direkrut oleh Papa karena cocok dengan kita." Namjoon hanya bergumam, tidak terlalu tertarik dengan orang baru. Dia juga bukan tipikal yang sering bergaul dengan staff ataupun artis, jadi tidak terlalu penting baginya.

"Nah itu dia." Hoseok menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk di sofa yang ada di dekat lift, tampak seperti memang sedang menunggu mereka. "Kudengar dia anak KAIST dulunya."

Namjoon hanya menarik sudut bibirnya, sedikit terusik mendengar nama kampusnya dulu. "Cukup pintar, huh?" komentarnya pelan.

Hoseok jalan terlebih dahulu untuk menyapa si orang baru, Namjoon hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. "Yo! Jeon Jungkook!" panggil Hoseok.

Namjoon kemudian merasakan telinganya berdenging kuat. Itu Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook _nya_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Daejeon, Maret 2018**_

Jungkook menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ini adalah detik-detik terakhir dimana dia bisa kabur, dimana dia bisa kembali ke kehidupannya yang semula, kembali menjadi mahasiswa baik-baik dan mempertahankan nilai-nilainya hingga akhir semester nanti. Dia bisa pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga dan melupakan niatnya. Tapi tidak, Jungkook menggeleng kuat. Dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk hari ini,dan dia tidak bisa mundur, tidak mau.

"Kau masuk atau tidak?" Tanya laki-laki bertubuh besar yang menjaga pintu masuk ruang bawah tanah itu. Jungkook menguatkan dirinya, dia akan masuk. Jungkook memperlihatkan kartunya dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada laki-laki itu dan masuk setelah pintu di buka. Dia menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah yang pelan sambil menguatkan tekadnya.

'Kau tidak bisa kabur lagi, Jeon Jungkook.' Bisiknya dalam hati.

Ketika kaki Jungkook injak anak tangga terakhir, dia terperangah. _This is Daejeon undercover_ , sisi lain kota Daejeon yang tidak pernah dijamah orang awam, sisi lain kota Daejeon yang tidak pernah masuk ke dalam media manapun, sisi lain kota Daejeon yang tidak akan pernah membuat Jungkook menjadi Jungkook yang sama.

Butuh perjuangan bagi Jungkook agar bisa dapat masuk ke sini, bukan hanya sekedar membayar uang masuk barusan, tapi dia juga harus mendapatkan izin dari pemilik ruang bawah ini, memastikan bahwa Jungkook _bersih_ dan dapat masuk ke dalam. Prosesnya sulit tapi hasilnya sepadan.

Ruangan itu cukup besar, ada berbagai macam hal di dalamnya. Tampak seperti _club_ yang menyediakan _striptease_ karena di beberapa sudut ruangan ada banyak perempuan yang menari setengah telanjang sambil bergelantungan di sebuah tiang. Mungkin yang membedakannya hanyalah _ring_ tinju yang ada di bagian tengah ruangan, diletak di tengah seolah itulah yang menjadi inti dari tempat ini. _Underground boxing_. Sebelum kemari Jungkook sudah mencari tahu peraturan-peraturan dasar tinju, dan tempat ini tidak memiliki peraturan apapun. Hanya ada menang atau kalah.

Orang-orang di sini sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. Beberapa sibuk menonton sambil melemparkan uang kepada penari _striptease_ , mabuk atau menunggu babak final malam ini sambil ditemani dua atau tiga orang perempuan yang bergelayut. Jungkook tidak yakin apakah orang yang dicarinya akan bertanding malam ini, tapi malam ini adalah final. Jungkook cukup optimis bahwa orang itu masuk ke babak final. Walaupun keoptimisannya itu tidak dilandasi oleh apapun.

Ketika sorak-sorakan mengisi ruangan, Jungkook menarik sudut bibirnya.

 _Gotcha_ , Kim Namjoon.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengetahui Kim Namjoon dari berita burung yang beredar di kampusnya. Kebanyakan mereka mengatakan bahwa ada bajingan brengsek yang selalu mendapatkan nilai bagus. Pada awalnya Jungkook tidak tertarik, dia bukan tipikal mahasiswa yang mengejar nilai sehingga mendengar ada _bajingan brengsek yang mendapat nilai bagus_ tidak menjadi masalah baginya.

Namun Jungkook menjadi sedikit tertarik ketika Kim Namjoon masuk ke dalam kelasnya untuk menggantikan Profesor Lim, dosen matematika terapan untuk analisis numerik. Kim Namjoon membawakan kelas berdurasi dua jam itu dengan gaya yang santai, dan mudah dipahami oleh Jungkook. Analisis numerik yang seharusnya menyebalkan dan membosankan, tiba-tiba membuat Jungkook tertarik. Aneh sekali.

Sebutlah Jungkook sebagai penguntit, _stalker_ , orang gila atau apapun itu. Tapi sejak saat itu Jungkook sedikit demi sedikit mencari tahu tentang Kim Namjoon. Jungkook yang tadinya tidak peduli ketika teman-temannya membicarakan Kim Namjoon dan kebrengsekannya, kini mulai mendengar diam-diam. Jungkook tidak mau kalau teman-temannya tahu bahwa dia sedikit memperhatikan Kim Namjoon, mau diletakkan di mana wajahnya jika teman-temannya tahu?

Mengetahui Kim Namjoon lebih dalam tidak sesulit yang Jungkook pikirkan. Dia hanya perlu mengikuti laki-laki itu dari belakang seusai kuliah. Hal itulah yang mengantarkan Jungkook ke mari, ruang bawah tanah. Tempat yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terpikir oleh Jungkook sebelumnya. Tempat yang Jungkook kira hanya ada di film-film Amerika.

Jungkook sempat tidak percaya bahwa Kim Namjoon adalah seorang petinju ilegal. Tidak ada satupun indikasi yang menunjuk ke arah sana, tapi ketika matanya menangkap sosok itu, keraguannya hilang sudah.

Kim Namjoon, mahasiswa terbaik di KAIST – beasiswa pula, ternyata seorang petinju ilegal. _Checkmate_ untuk Kim Namjoon. Jungkook tidak pernah merasa _semenang_ ini sebelumnya.

Jungkook dapat merasakan bahwa pupilnya membesar ketika melihat Namjoon membuka jaketnya. Bukan karena Namjoon melepaskan pakaiannya sehingga dia bertelanjang dada, tapi pupil Jungkook membesar karena melihat tato panjang yang ada di sisi kanan tubuh Namjoon. Dari rusuk samping hingga pinggangnya; _Do The F You Want_ , dan beberapa tato lain yang tidak bisa dilihat jelas oleh Jungkook karena posisinya berdiri cukup jauh dari ring. Tapi dia tahu bahwa Namjoon memiliki beberapa _piercing_ yang terpasang di telinga laki-laki itu, yang Jungkook tidak tahu adalah; Kim Namjoon ternyata _sepanas_ ini. Di kelas, Kim Namjoon tampak seperti mahasiswa biasa yang memiliki banyak musuh, saat ini Jungkook seolah milihat sisi yang berbeda dari Kim Namjoon. Dia pikir, Namjoon dicap brengsek karena suka membuat onar di kampus, tapi ternyata tidak seperti itu, ada alasan lain kenapa Kim Namjoon diberi cap sebagai brengsek, Kim Namjoon menjadi brengsek dengan cara yang lain.

Jungkook sempat khawatir karena regulasi di ring tinju ilegal tidak pasti, tidak ada pengaman, tidak ada pihak medis. Ada kekhawatiran di dalam dirinya yang muncul karena melihat Kim Namjoon berdiri di atas ring. Laki-laki itu tidak menggunakan sarung tinju, tangannya hanya dibalut oleh perban yang sudah kumal. Di wajahnya ada beberapa luka, mungkin sisa dari turnamen sebelumnya, tapi Jungkook harus mengakui bahwa Kim Namjoon tetap seksi dengan semua luka lebam itu.

Mata Jungkook semakin fokus pada Namjoon ketika wasit memulai pertandingan final malam ini. Dia tidak yakin Namjoon akan menang, sebab lawannya berukuran sangat besar dengan otot yang mengerikan, tapi Jungkook juga tidak mau kalau laki-laki itu kalah. Jungkook meringis ketika melihat Namjoon mendapat sebuah tinju tepat di bagian perut, otak Jungkook langsung mengalkulasikan bahwa ada pendarahan di sana, dan Namjoon akan pingsan dalam kurun waktu beberapa menit lagi, tapi nyatanya tidak. Namjoon tampak biasa saja, dia memberikan pukulan tepat di hidung lawan hingga membuat lawannya mundur beberapa langkah dan harus menutupi hidung. Kim Namjoon membuat tulang hidung lawannya patah. Napas Jungkook mulai terengah, Kim Namjoon bukan laki-laki sembarangan.

Daripada melihat, Jungkook lebih sering mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tidak sanggup melihat Namjoon dipukuli, ditendang, dihajar oleh lawan yang bahkan tubuhnya dua kali lebih besar daripada Namjoon. Dia takut melihat Namjoon akan menjadi _mayat._ Jungkook baru bisa memberanikan dirinya untuk kembali melihat ke arah ring ketika suara sorakan bergemuruh riuh. Jungkook menganga ketika melihat wasit mengangkat tangan Namjoon dan mengumumkan Namjoon sebagai pemenangnya, lebih dari itu, lawan yang ukurannya dua kali lebih besar dari Namjoon itu kini terkapar di tengah ring, tidak sadarkan diri, entah pingsan atau mati.

Sebuah senyuman kecil muncul dari bibir Jungkook, ada perasaan lega sekaligus bahagia melihat Namjoon menang. Jungkook mengambil ponselnya, beberapa kali mengambil gambar Kim Namjoon yang masih berada di atas ring untuk merayakan kemenangan. _Ini akan menyenangkan_ , pikirnya.

Jungkook langsung keluar dari ruang bawah tanah itu ketika melihat Namjoon turun dari ring. Dia tidak yakin apakah Namjoon akan langsung kembali ke rumahnya, atau merayakan kemenangannya terlebih dahulu, yang manapun terserah. Jungkook hanya tidak mau kehilangan jejak Namjoon.

Jungkook memilih menunggu di tiang lampu yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu masuk ruang bawah tanah itu. Tidak jauh memang, tapi cukup untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya jika nanti Namjoon keluar. Jungkook bergerak-gerak kecil sambil sesekali melihat jam tangannya, Namjoon belum juga keluar sementara malam semakin dingin, dia hanya mengenakan jaket dan _ripped jeans_ dan dia punya asma walaupun sudah lama sekali tidak kambuh,tapi kalau terlalu lama di luar dengan suhu serendah ini, Jungkook khawatir asmanya kambuh walaupun dia bawa obat asmanya di dalam tas ranselnya.

Namjoon baru keluar dari sana setelah hampir empat puluh menit Jungkook menunggu. Dia keluar dengan jaket yang dipakainya sebelum bertanding tadi dan sebuah ransel. Jungkook baru berjalan mengikuti Namjoon dari belakang ketika Namjoon sudah jalan lumayan jauh agar Jungkook tidak ketahuan. Jungkook berperang melawan logikanya sendiri ketika menyadari bahwa Namjoon berjalan sudah sangat jauh dari tempat tadi, Jungkook ingin menyudahinya dan kembali ke rumah, dia khawatir jika asmanya kambuh dan takut kalau dia tidak tahu jalan kembali, tapi dia penasaran kemana Namjoon akan berhenti.

Jungkook buru-buru bersembunyi di balik halte bus ketika Namjoon tiba-tiba berhenti, jantungnya berdetak liar memikirkan bahwa Namjoon mungkin saja mengetahui keberadaannya dan langsung menghajarnya karena sudah menguntit. _Hell,_ Jungkook biasa berkelahi, otot tubuhnya terbentuk dengan bagus karena dia adalah atlet renang – untuk mengobati asmanya – tapi lain cerita jika dia harus berkelahi dengan Kim Namjoon. Laki-laki itu memiliki postur tinggi dan besar, badannya kokoh, lengan dan kakinya panjang, terlebih Kim Namjoon adalah petinju, habis sudah jika Jungkook harus berhadapan dengan Namjoon.

Namun Jungkook bisa bernapas lega, sebab Kim Namjoon hanya berhenti sebentar karena dia mungkin memang benar-benar sadar sedang diikuti, tapi tidak berniat memeriksa sehingga Jungkook aman di balik halte tempat persembunyiannya. Jungkook menghela napas, dia sudah lelah dan ingin beristirahat, mungkin ini pertanda bahwa dia memang harus pulang. Otaknya ingin pulang, tapi kakinya tidak. Jungkook mendapati kakinya kembali mengikuti Namjoon dari belakang,dia berjanji bahwa jika Kim Namjoon tidak juga berhenti berjalan dalam tiga menit kedepan, Jungkook akan langsung pulang.

─ dan Namjoon berhenti.

Kemudian laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam gang yang ada di sisi kanannya, tidak kembali hingga beberapa menit Jungkook menunggu.

Jungkook ingin mendekat ke arah gang, namun dia khawatir kalau ternyata Namjoon sembunyi di dalam gang kecil itu untuk menunggunya lalu menghajarnya, Jungkook tidak hapal daerah ini sehingga dia tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam gang. Dia pasti mampus jika itu benar-benar terjadi, bayangan bagaimana Namjoon menghabisi lawannya di atas ring beberapa jam yang lalu membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

 _Take it or leave it, Jeon._

Jungkook mengeraskan hatinya, memantapkan seluruh langkahnya agar tidak goyang, dia siap untuk scenario terburuk, _oh come on_ dia punya banyak pengalaman berkelahi – hari-harinya saat SMP dan SMA selalu dihabiskan untuk berkelahi, setidaknya dia bisa melawan, bukan diam saja seperti pecundang.

Setelah sampai di gang itu, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali ketika melihat sebuah papan nama,

 _ **Divina Commedia**_

 **.Tattoo** _ **and Piercing**_

Tulisannya terbuat dari lampu neon merah dan hijau, membuat mata Jungkook sakit, dan yang terpenting, Namjoon ternyata tidak menungguinya di gang untuk menghajarnya, melainkan masuk ke dalam toko yang ada di dalam gang itu. Jungkook terbatuk, mungkin karena jalur pernapasannya mulai menyempit, tapi yang pasti – dia mendapatkan satu lagi rahasia Kim Namjoon.

.

.

Namjoon tertawa kecil ketika melihat adik tingkatnya terlihat gugup ketika melihat papan nama yang ada di depan toko lalu mundur secara teratur dan pergi dari balik tirai jendela kaca. Dia bukannya tidak tahu bahwa Jeon Jungkook menguntitinya beberapa minggu ini. Kewaspadaan Namjoon cukup tajam – hidup di jalanan mengajarinya banyak hal, kewaspadaan yang tidak pernah luntur adalah salah satunya – bukan hal yang sulit untuk menyadari bahwa dia sedang diikuti saat pulang kampus, dia bahkan tahu kalau Jeon Jungkook menonton pertandingannya tadi. Dia hanya tidak mengangka bahwa Jungkook seniat itu sampai menguntitinya sampai pertandingan, padahal untuk masuk saja sulit. Luar biasa.

 _Ini akan menyenangkan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kalau kau tertarik, langsung datangi saja. Jangan jadi pengecut, Jeon." Jimin berkomentar dari balik layar laptopnya, jarinya masih sibuk mengetik artikel untuk minggu ini tapi dia sadar betul bahwa Jungkook sama sekali tidak mengerjakan tugas bagiannya. Dari balik layarnya dia dapat merasakan bahwa Jeon Jungkook sedang mati-matian untuk tidak menatap ke arah kanan, sebab di sana ada Kim Namjoon. Sedang merokok sambil membaca buku, entah buku apa.

Jungkook buru-buru melanjutkan tulisannya setelah mendengar komentar Jimin, dia sendiri baru sadar kalau ternyata dia memperhaikan Kim Namjoon diam-diam. Minggu ini dia bertugas menulis artikel tentang mahasiswa teknik fisika di kampusnya yang berhasil memenangkan perlombaan robot biogreen di Jepang serta beberapa rubrik-rubrik ilmiah. Ada banyak hal yang harus ditulis oleh Jungkook tapi matanya malah sibuk melirik Kim Namjoon. Kurang ajar.

Sudah dua minggu sejak dia mengikuti Namjoon terakhi kali. Setelahnya Jungkook disibukkan oleh tugas-tugas kuliah dan latihannya. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk kembali menguntiti Namjoon, jadi bukan salahnya jika sekarang dia tanpa sadar selalu melihat ke arah Namjoon. Sejak tadi dia ingin sekali mengetahui buku apa yang di baca Namjoon, dia ingin membacanya juga. Dia juga ingin tahu merk rokok yang dihgisap oleh laki-laki itu karena Jungkook juga ingin mencobanya. Jungkook bukan perokok, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

"Kukira kau tidak tertarik padanya." Jimin mematikan laptopnya setelah selesai dengan artikelnya. "Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "tidak ada. Hanya penasaran." Jawabnya dengan nada tidak peduli. Mana mungkin Jungkook jujur pada Jimin. Temannya itu bisa menanyakan banyak hal nantinya dan itu akan membuatnya kerepotan.

"Kalian satu jurusan kan? Pernah bertemu di kelas?"

 _Dang it_. Benar saja, Jimin langsung bertanya macam-macam. Jungkook menatap Jimin, wajah temannya itu tampak penasaran dengan senyuman kecil, Jimin pasti akan semakin curiga kalau Jungkook tidak menjawab. "Iya. Dia pernah masuk ke kelasku untuk menggantikan Profesor Lim." Jungkook menjawab jujur, toh dia memang pertama kali bertemu Namjoon ketika laki-laki itu menjadi asisten dosen.

"Woah, berarti dia luar biasa pintar. Kudengar Profesor Lim cukup selektif."

Jungkook mengangguk membenarkan, sementara Jimin terkekeh karena informasi yang didapatkannya ternyata benar. Walaupun Jimin berbeda jurusan dengannya, Jimin cukup tahu masalah-masalah yang seharusnya hanya diketahui mahasiswa tertentu.

"Jadi kau tertarik karena dia tampan dan pintar?" Jimin memicingkan matanya, memasang wajah seolah tidak tahu jawaban Jungkook meskipin pada kenyataannya dia tahu. Jimin tertawa kecil ketika Jungkook mengangguk. Jungkook buru-buru kembali melanjutkan tulisannya, kalau dia berhenti mengetik, akan ada banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dari mulut Jimin.

"Ya sudah. Berjuanglah." Jimin tidak serius dengan kelimatnya, tapi hanya itu yang bisa katakan sebelum dia mengemasi barang-barangnya. "Aku ada kelas, jadi lanjutkan artikelmu sendiri."

Jungkook hanya mencibir, tidak mempedulikan Jimin karena jari-jarinya masih sibuk berkutat dengan ketikannya. Seharusnya ini bukan artikel yang sulit, semua yang dia butuhkan sudah tersedia, hanya saja Jungkook harus berkali-kali mengganti tulisannya karena dia merasa tidak cocok lalu diganti dengan kalimat lain. Jungkook menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam untuk menyelesaikan artikel dan rubrik-rubrik ilmiahnya, waktu yang cukup lama baginya karena biasanya Jungkook hanya butuh waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit untuk menyelesaikan itu semua.

Namjoon masih berada di sana ketika Jungkook memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Laki-laki itu masih membaca buku yang sama dengan batang rokok yang kesekian. Jungkook mencoba menghilangkan ide untuk menghampiri laki-laki itu, dia tidak mungkin muncul tiba-tiba dan mengatakan bahwa dia tertarik pada Kim Namjoon. Jungkook akan sangat terlihat seperti penggemar gila jika melakukan itu. Tapi kemudian dia ingat bahwa dia punya foto-foto Kim Namjoon di atas ring. Bibirnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan lagi.

Dengan langkah pasti, Jungkook menghampiri Kim Namjoon. Laki-laki itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Jungkook, terlalu fokus dengan bacaannya, bahkan rokoknyapun dibiarkan habis dengan sendirinya di dalam asbak. Jungkook nyaris saja mundur karena Namjoon benar-benar tidak sadar, tapi dia meneguhkan hatinya. Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi?

"Kim Namjoon," Jungkook mengetuk meja yang ada di hadapan Namjoon dengan cukup pelan, berharap itu bisa menyadarkan Namjoon dari bacaannya dan benar saja, laki-laki itu langsung menatap Jungkook, tatapannya penuh dengan tanda tanya, merasa heran dengan kehadiran Jungkook. Di wajah Namjoon ada beberapa bekas lebam kehitaman yang samar, bukti fisik bahwa laki-laki itu baru saja terlibat perkelahian, atau dalam kasus ini – tinju ilegal. Jungkook menjadi semakin yakin.

"Ah…," Namjoon menutup bukunya, menarik sudut bibirnya ketika melihat Jungkook berdiri di hadapanya. "Kau yang waktu itu mengikutiku." Ujarnya dengan nada geli. "Ada apa?"

Mata Jungkook melebar, ternyata dia benar-benar ketahuan. Jungkook menelan ludahnya, dia tidak boleh panik, dia yang memegang kendali di situasi ini, dia tahu kelemahan Kim Namjoon, dia tidak boleh gentar barang sedikitpun. "Iya, benar. Boleh aku duduk?" Suara Jungkook keluar tanpa cela, dia bisa mempertahankan diri sehingga tidak takut. Jungkook menarik kursi setelah Namjoon mempersilahkan. "Aku Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Namjoon, laki-laki itu terkekeh sebelum menjabat tangannya. "Aku tahu. Kau mahasiswa yang paling serius ketika aku menjelaskan analisis numerik."

Jungkook tidak ingin protes, apa yang dikatakan oleh Namjoon memang benar. "Aku suka cara penyampaianmu." Jungkook terbatuk setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, asap rokok yang masih menyala membuat dadanya sesak. Sial, kenapa dia tiba-tiba sesak begini? Padahal dia sudah terbiasa dengan asap rokok yang dihembuskan oleh Jimin.

"Oh, maaf," Namjoon langsung mematikan rokoknya, dia pergi sebentar untuk membuang sisa abu lalu kembali duduk. "Maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak bisa dengan asap rokok."

"Bukan masalah," Jungkook masih terbatuk kecil beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan rasa gatal di tenggorokannya. "Sampai di mana kita tadi? Ah ya, baru perkenalan." Jungkook meremas tangannya gugup, dia benar-benar bingung harus memulai dari mana. Kim Namjoon yang duduk di depannya tampak mulai penasaran dengan gelagatnya. "Uh…, seperti yang kau ketahui, aku melihat pertandinganmu dua minggu lalu dan aku mengikutimu." Jungkook menghentikan kalimatnya, ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi Namjoon. laki-laki itu masih tampak biasa saja, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. "Saat kau bertanding, aku mengambil beberapa foto untuk dokumentasi." Namjoon masih bergeming, dia malah tampak seperti bosan karena Jungkook terlalu bertele-tele. "Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi aku adalah anggota jurnalis kampus. Aku menulis artikel untuk diterbitkan."

Namjoon mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, mulai paham ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. "Aaah, _blackmailing_. Aku mengerti." Namjoon memajukan tubuhnya dan menumpukan kepalanya di telapak tangan. "Kau sedang mengancamku. Aku anak beasiswa, kalau kampus tahu bahwa aku melakukan tindakan ilegal, bukan hanya pencabutan beasiswa tapi juga _drop out_. Pintar sekali Jeon Jungkook."

Senyuman Jungkook merekah, dia mengangguk pelan. "Kau juga pintar, mudah sekali paham."

Namjoon terkekeh kecil, mulai merasa tertarik berada di bawah ancaman seorang Jeon Jungkook. "Jadi kau mau aku bagaimana? Tentu aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar kau dan jari-jarimu itu tidak menulis artikel tentangku."

Jungkook menelan ludahnya, dia ingin sekali bilang bahwa Namjoon harus menajdi pacarnya agar dia tidak membeberkan rahasianya tapi rasanya tidak masuk akal walaupun dia sangat tergiur. Jungkook memang ingin Namjoon menjadi pacarnya, tapi bukan begini caranya – walaupun malu mengakuinya, Jungkook ingin Namjoon menjadi pacarnya karena benar-benar ingin, bukan karena diancam. Sekeras apapun tampilan Jungkook, dia masih percaya hal-hal norak seperti cinta misalnya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi tutor pribadiku." Hanya itu yang terpikir oleh Jungkok selain keinginan menjadikan Namjoon sebagai pacarnya. "Untuk seluruh mata kuliah." Lanjutnya. Jungkook tidak benar-benar butuh tutor, karena sampai saat ini nilainya masih aman-aman saja, tapi dia sudah putus asa memikirkan cara agar dia bisa berada di dekat Namjoon.

Namjoon tertawa cukup keras, tidak menyangka bahwa itu yang diinginkan oleh Jungkook. " _Man,_ kupikir kau minta aku tidur denganmu atau semacamnya." Katanya dengan tawa yang cukup menjengkelkan bagi Jungkook. "Oke baiklah. Kau atur saja tempat dan jamnya."

"Besok, seusai kampus di rumahmu."

Tawa Namjoon berhenti. "Secepat itu?"

"Secepat itu."

.

.

.

"Tidak, tidak, Jeon," Namjoon menghentikan tangan Jungkook yang sibuk menulis pembuktian rumus trigonometri sebelum Jungkook salah lebih jauh lagi. "Kau harus mengerti bahwa dasar trigonometri adalah kesebangunan, bukan sekedar relasi antar sudut." Dia mengambil alih kertas Jungkook dan mulai menuliskan apa yang dia maksud, "itu sebabnya kau akan mendapatkan nilai akhir yang sama meskipun kau memasukkan sudut 33˚ atau 66˚. Lupakan sebentar mengenai diagram kartesiusnya, lupakan kuadran satu, dua, tiga, empat atau apapun itu dan mulai fokus pada – "

Jungkook tidak lagi mendengarkan, matanya sudah tertuju pada Namjoon yang fokus menjelaskan. Namjoon menjelaskan semuanya dari dasar dengan sabar dan teliti, sama sekali tidak protes ketika Jungkook menanyakan hal yang sama. Jungkook tentu tahu itu semua, dia hanya ingin mengetes Namjoon saja, dan ternyata Namjoon diluar perkiraannya. Laki-laki itu tidak masalah bahkan jika Jungkook minta dijelaskan hingga ratusan kalipun. Dan entah kenapa, Jungkook yakin bahwa Namjoon memang seperti ini, bukan hanya sabar menghadapinya karena Jungkook memiliki kelemahan laki-laki itu.

Jungkook sempat terkejut ketika Namjoon benar-benar setuju untuk mengajarinya di rumah laki-laki itu, niat awal Jungkook hanya bercanda walaupun dia serius tentang belajar. Jungkook pikir Namjoon akan memberinya seribu satu alasan ketika mereka bertemu di gerbang kampus agar tidak jadi belajar di rumah Namjoon, tapi nyatanya tidak. Laki-laki itu membawa Jungkook kerumahnya tanpa protes, mempersilahkannya masuk dan menyuguhkannya sekaleng soda dingin. Namjoon bertanya padanya apa yang ingin mereka pelajari, dan Jungkook menjawab trigonometri dasar, beralasan bahwa dia tidak begitu paham jika sudah masuk ke trigonometri yang lebih _advanced_ oleh sebab itu dia harus belajar dari dasar dan tentu saja itu semua bohong. _Well_ , Jungkook memang tidak sejago Namjoon, tapi dia paham bagaimana dasar-dasarnya. Selain ingin mengetes kesabaran Namjoon, Jungkook juga ingin mengetes seserius apa Namjoon ingin mengajarinya, dan Jungkook harus dibuat terperangah lagi karena Namjoon benar-benar mengajarinya dari dasar. Namjoon mengajarinya materi kelas satu SMA, hanya saja lebih terperinci. Dan yang semakin membuat Jungkook kehabisan akal adalah, Namjoon sama sekali tidak menghakiminya. Bagaimana mungkin anak jurusan matematika, _**di KAIST pula**_ , tidak paham tentang trigonometri dasar? Jungkook pasti sudah didepak dari kampusnya sejak semester awal jika dia tidak paham hal seremeh itu.

" – sampai di sini ada yang tidak kau mengerti Jeon?" Namjoon menghentikan penjelasannya, ingin memastikan bahwa anak di depannya paham apa yang sudah dia jelaskan. Jungkook gelagapan ketika Namjoon mendapati dirinya malah memandangi wajah Namjoon bukannya rumus-rumus yang ditulis oleh Namjoon.

"Uh…, paham." Jungkook memperhatikan apa yang ditulis Namjoon. laki-laki itu mengambarkan persegi dan membaginya hingga keduanya memiliki besar sudut yang sama. "Ini untuk sudut istimewa kan? Aku hapal kalau ini."

"Trigonometri bukan untuk dihapal, _you little shit_ ," Namjoon tergelak. "Al-Battani pasti nangis darah kalau tahu ada mahasiswa matematika yang mengahapal rumus-rumus temuannya." Itu tidak lucu sama sekali, tapi Jungkook ikut tertawa dengan sungguh-sungguh karena Namjoon tertawa. Benar kata orang, tawa itu menular. "Tapi serius, Jeon. Jangan menghapal. Trigonometri atau matematika secara keseluruhan hadir bukan untuk dihapal, tapi dipahami." Namjoon meneguk soda bagiannya, lalu menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan tajam. "Matematika itu saling berhubungan, jika kau menghapalnya, kau akan mampus."

Jungkook mengalihkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh, tidak mau bertatapan dengan Namjoon terlalu lama karena tidak sehat bagi jantungnya. "Ya bagaimana lagi? Aku memang menghapalnya. Kau saja yang _math-freak_."

"Bukan, maksudku," Namjoon menggaruk kepalanya, mencoba mencari kalimat yang pas agar Jungkook mengerti apa yan ingin di sampaikannya. "Rumus trigonometri itu ada banyak, kay? Semuanya berbeda tapi memiliki dasar yang sama. Kalau kau menguasai dasarnya, kau bisa menurunkan rumus-rumus dasar menjadi rumus lainnya. Coba kau bayangkan, jika kau harus mengerjakan integral rangkap tujuh dan ada cosinus di dalamnya, kau benar-benar akan mampus jika dasarmu adalah menghapal."

Jungkook tersedak sodanya sendiri ketika Namjoon menyebut integral rangkap tujuh. Jungkook hanya pernah mengerjakan rangkap tiga dan itupun kepalanya sudah panas. "Kau pernah mengerjakan integral rangkap tujuh?"

Namjoon mengangguk. "Saat seleksi untuk menjadi asisten Profesor Lim. Aku mengerjakan integral rangkap tujuh dan bilangan partisi."

"Profesor Lim memintamu mengerjakan P dari berapa?"

"P dari 200."

Tanpa Jungkook sadari, mulutnya terbuka karena takjub. Mencari P dari 50 saja Jungkook sudah nyaris sinting dan sekarang Kim Namjoon harus mengerjakan dari 200. Jungkook sampai kehabisan kata-kata untuk merespon laki-laki di hadapannya. "Wow, itu tidak manusiawi. Padahal dia yang butuh, tapi kenapa malah menyulitkanmu?"

Namjoon terkekeh dan menggeleng, ternyata Jungkook cukup ekspresif dengan cerita-ceritanya. "Dia yang butuh? Aku yang butuh. Bayarannya luar biasa. Tidak heran kalau Profesor Lim memberikan persyaratan sepertiitu. Lagipula cukup menyenangkan. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan bilangan partisi sebelumnya, kupikir cukup mudah. Tapi ketika mulai dari P sama dengan 100 ada 204,226 kombinasi yang berbeda. Aku kagum."

"Berapa lama tenggat waktu yang diberikan oleh Prof Lim?"

"Untuk keduanya?" Namjoon bergumam mengingat-ingat, "butuh waktu kurang lebih satu jam untukku menyelesaikan bagian integral, jadi kuberikan hari itu juga pada Prof Lim. Dan untuk partisi…, dua minggu? Kurasa."

"Gila! Dia memang tidak punya sisi kemanusiaan! Bagaimana mungkin KAIST memperkerjakan psiko seperti Profesor Lim?"

Namjoon kembali tergelak karena Jungkook benar-benar emosi. "Oh ya, Prof Lim juga memintaku untuk mengerjakan dengan tangan. Beliau bilang ingin menyiksaku dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan dan perlahan." Namjoon tertawa ketika mengingat bagaimana ekspresi dosen paruh baya itu. Sejak awal Profesor Lim memang memandang Namjoon sebelah mata, jadilah Namjoon disiksa dengan begitu _brutal_ ; menulis manual ratusan ribu kombinasi bilangan partisi dengan tangan dan hanya diberi waktu dua minggu. Namjoon benar-benar tertawa mengingat bagaimana kelimpungannya dia harus menulis di begitu banyak kertas. Meskipun tersiksa, hasilnya sepadan. Namjoon mendapatkan ekspresi kaget Profesor Lim dan uang dengan nominal yang besar untuk menjadi asisten. _He needs the money after all._ "Tapi tetap saja hitunganku tidak sepenuhnya benar. Ada perbedaan dua persen antara jawabanku dan jawaban Profesor Lim."

"Tidak ada artinya, hanya dua persen." Jungkook meneguk sodanya, mendengar bagaimana Profesor Lim mencari asisten membuatnya kehausan. "Pantas saja kau sabar mengajariku. Kau pernah melakukan hal yang lebih menguras kewarasan ternyata."

"Tidak mengerjakan partisi pun, aku akan tetap seperti ini. Lagi pula tidak ada gunanya emosi hanya karena kau tidak mengerti. Semua orang punya kemampuan yang berbeda untuk menyerap informasi dan aku menghormati itu."

"Nah, sekarang kau terdengar seperti bapak-bapak tua, Kim Namjoon."

Namjoon hanya terkekeh, lalu mereka diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Jungkook memperhatiikan Namjoon dari sudut matanya, laki-laki itu sedang sibuk menulis angka-angka, entah angka apa Jungkook tidak tahu karena yang dia perhatikan adalah Kim Namjoon, bukan angka.

"Kau tahu Jeon," Namjoon meletakkan pensilnya di atas meja dan menatap Jungkook. "Aku tidak begitu bagus dalam hal _flirting and shits_. Jadi kau mau aku bagaimana menghadapimu?"

Jungkook tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. Wajahnya mendadak pucat. Kenapa Kim Namjoon bisa tahu? Mampus saja.


End file.
